Recently, pet robots sold by various manufactures are observed more often in ordinary households. Some robots even react to calling by human beings, thereby dispensing information on contents or the like while communicating with human beings.
For an example of robots that dispense contents while communicating with human beings, a robot that selects and reproduces a content that accommodates the robot's emotion has been proposed (see Patent document 1 for example). In the content reproducing system as described in Patent document 1, a robotic system, which changes its emotion in accordance with a stimulus from the outside and acts autonomously, and sends emotion information to a content reproducer. The content reproducer compares meta-data on which information about contents have been written and the emotion information of the robotic system, and selects and reproduces the content accommodating to the emotion of the robotic system so as to express the emotion of the robotic system.
In another example of proposed robotic systems, a robot recognizes special codes such as a specific scale command or a two-dimensional barcode included in television broadcasting and thus the robot is allowed to act in accordance with the special codes (see Patent document 2 for example).